We are Meant To Be
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: A story between Elena and Stefan. Elena finds out she's pregnant and the baby is Stefan. The only thing is she doesn't know how it is even possible. With the help from a witch, and an original Vampire, She finds out that this isn't the first time. Throw in the fact that Stefan is no where to be found and all of her friends think she's dead, this is a wild ride to bring lovers back


**_Very first vampire diaries fanfiction! SO excited to try this out! Let me know what you think! I only own Brittany and the storyline the other characters are owned by the creator of vampire diaries!_**

Mystic Falls July 2011

_-Pregnant_

_Positive_

_Baby _

_Each of these test read the same…I was pregnant. The crazy part was I was pregnant with my vampire boyfriend's is that even possible? Laying there in my bed I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say. The only thing I knew was I had to get out of town. He and his new girlfriend, an original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson. Quickly I got in my car and drove over to my best friend's house. _

_When I got there it was weird I just froze there. I don't know why but I could't find my way to walk over to her door. Looking down at my flat stomach. "Maybe we should just run. I can't tell her…we can't stay little one." Shaking my head I got back into the car and drove off…_

_When I got home I was alone, Jeremy and Alaric were helping Damon track down Stefan and his destructive immortal girlfriend. I honestly thought packing up all my stuff would be the hardest thing but it was actually walking out the front door. "So you're running?" I turned to see Elijah standing by his car. "Baby sister finally got her way?"_

"_Elijah I have no time for this fight. Kill me or let me go." I started walking down the steps towards my car. I quickly threw my stuff into the backseat. "Are you waiting for said crazy sister to return or something?" I asked as I finished putting everything away._

"_As much as I love my dear sister, I'm more worried about your predicament. I know your pregnant Elena, I can practically smell it on you." He walked closer to me and it felt like my heart was pouncing out of my chest. My hand instantly went to my stomach, "Dear I will not harm you or our baby, I only wish to help you get out of here. To make sure you are safe."_

_I didn't know what was his reasoning, but something told me to trust him. "Why do you want to help me Elijah, you once said you'd never help me."_

"_Because no matter what a child is innocent and I know my sister and she isn't as nice when you start to try to take what she believes is hers. And I don't wish that on your child Elena, so I'll help you anyway I can."_

**_New York September 2011_**

Fast forward to three months into my pregnancy I now live in New York, I figured this was the furthest I could go that no one would look for me. "Elena, I'm going to the store. Ice cream?" My roommate Brittany asked leaning against my door. "We gotta keep this little one happy."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Chocolate please." Nodding Brittany walked out the door. Sitting there I wondered what my friends were up to back in mystic falls, I wished I didn't leave the way I did but I couldn't stand to be there with Stefan and be pregnant with his child. Elijah had kept his word, getting me to New York safely. He had bought the house I'm living in now with Brittany. Every now and then he'd come to us and check the process of the baby. He'd never mention Rebekah or Stefan knowing it would cause me to become mopey.

When I got to New York I some how found Brittany who had told me she was sent to help me. When I asked how she found me she had said the witches of the past sent her to me. I'm honestly greatful because without her I'd be lonely and even more depressed. Neither of us understood why and how I had gotten pregnant but we were determined to find out.

30 minutes later I was sitting on the couch reading a few baby books when Brittany returned with two tubes of ice cream. "So while I was sitting in line I was thinking. Maybe it has something to do with Katherine."

Katherine was my doppelganger who was a vampire and an evil one at that."But I thought we've discussed that yes but what does that have to do with me having a child with a vampire?" I was confused, how could a human and a vampire have a child, it makes zero since to me.

"I was in the same boat till I remembered something from a friend of mine, there's been only two times this has happened, so you're not the only one. There's a clan of vampires that live him Seattle, Washington, they're like another kind of vampire. Their creator was blessed by a witch many years ago to be able to walk in the daylight without rings, whoever he turned would be blessed with the same gift." Brittany started to dig into her tub of ice cream. "Honestly its weird, Carlisle, an original vampire has crossed paths with Elijah before, they were friends a time ago."

I looked at her with confusion. "So what do we do?"

Brittany shrugged. "We have two options, we can just see how this goes and wait till little one is born and then go see these vampires or we search for them now and find a way for them to help us understand the reason that this has only happened to two surviving mates." Brittany knew how the two of us got together and the whole history. "Or we can try to contact your friend Bonnie and get some help from her and her ancient Bennett secrets that could save you and this baby Elena." She looked at me and I knew that she was right. "I'm not asking you to confess that you're pregnant to everyone but at least tell her that you're alive and need her."

I was suddenly done with the ice cream. I didn't want to tell anyone I was alive, I knew Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy would be pissed to find that she was alive and hiding. Especially Jeremy. Without saying a word I got up and went to my room, I just wanted to drain out the day.

The next day I was laying in bed rubbing my growing stomach when my phone dinged. _Bonnie Bennett has sent you a message._ My heart instantly stopped.

**_So what do you guys think? Should i continue? Review and tell me pleaseeeee! I can't wait to see what you think!_**


End file.
